Zurg, Hades, and their Pirates Threaten the Gangreen Gang/The Team except Sora, Riku, and Roxas Captured
(Later in the forest, Therru and the Powerpuff Girls are on lookout for any pirate activity. As they sat down to continue their work, the four girls were talking about what other powers Therru might have) Blossom: So, basically dragons have magic breaths, right? Like fire, ice, you name them. Therru: I’m recalling my powers slowly. So I don’t know what my powers are besides healing abilities. Buttercup: Well, I can’t wait to see what powers you have, Therru. I bet it’ll be awesome! Bubbles: Yeah. And I hope it’s pretty. Blossom: And more powerful. Therru: Do you think Julianna and Lionel might understand what my powers are once we accomplish this mission and go home? Blossom: I’m pretty sure. (With the conversation over, they continued their lookout. Then, a tree behind started to smoke and glow a blue light. Noticing the smoke coming from behind, Therru and the Powerpuff Girls quickly turned and saw the tree’s blue light turn red orange and then melt away, splitting in half to reveal Hades and Zurg emerging, shocking the girls) Zurg: Hello again. Hades: Nice to meet you, little dragon girl. (While the Powerpuff Girls glared, Therru got concerned, but suspicious. Zurg and Hades then climbed down the melted tree in front of the four girls and Hades held his hand out to shake it with Therru’s) Hades: Boom. Name is Hades, Lord of the Underworld, hey, how you doin’? (Therru realized who the two villains are upon hearing Hades introduce himself and glared) Buttercup: (Angrily) My sisters and I already know who you two are. Therru: (Angrily) And Kayley already told me about you both. Bubbles: (Angrily) So bug off, Borgfish and Hothead! Blossom: (Angrily) Before we get Sora and his friends. (Shocked on the insults, Zurg and Hades remained calm at first. Therru and the Powerpuff Girls were about to leave when Zurg and Hades rushed in front of them, making them stop) Zurg: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Hades: You sugar, spice, and everything nice girls. There is something you must know about us…. (Before they exploded in anger, Buttercup calmly and quickly beat them to the answer) Buttercup: (Flatly) You’re not a Borgfish and a Hothead? Zurg and Hades: (Surprised and confused) Huh? Buttercup: We know you’re gonna explode in anger and shout that. (They try to walk away again when Zurg and Hades stopped them again by running in front of them in anger at first) Zurg: (Furiously) Why you…! Hades: (Furiously) Hear us out, you…! (They quickly calm themselves) Zurg: Sorry about that. Hades: Just hear us out. Blossom: We got nothing to hear about you. Therru: So leave us alone. (They start to walk away as Zurg and Hades stood there and watched in surprise, then the two villains smirked evilly) Hades: I guess you’re not gonna know what you’ll…. Open to. (He snapped his fingers and in a flash, to the shock of Therru and the Powerpuff Girls, the four of them vanished into thin air just before they screamed. Zurg and Hades smiled evilly at each other, seeing their persuasion plan is unfolding at last. At another part of the forest, the Gangreen Gang were carving at twigs, waiting patiently for the morning of Sora’s team’s mission to come by their campfire) Billy: Duh, how long until morning, Ace? Ace: Not sure. Arturo: (Looking at his watch) According to my watch, it’s already 11:30 PM here. (The other Gangreen Gang members looked at their watches too and realized Arturo is right) Ace: Huh? You have a point. Snake: Sssssso we’ll jussssst wait until daybreak like Sssssssora sssssaid. (Ace nods. They resumed their wood carving when suddenly, the campfire went out with one single blow from a gust of wind. Noticing that, the Gangreen Gang got confused, then suddenly, they heard two familiar voices) Hades: (Voice over) Whoops. Don’t play with fire. Zurg: (Voice over) You might get burned. (The Gangreen Gang looked around in confusion when suddenly, Zurg and Hades appeared behind them with smug evil smirks. As soon as Zurg spoke up, the Gangreen Gang jumped in surprise and noticed him and Hades) Zurg: You should know better than that. (The Gangreen Gang glared at them) Hades: (Sarcastically) And yes, I know what you five are thinking. “Oh, Captain and Admiral, we befriended Sora Pan and his friends and decided to betray you.” (Seriously with an evil smug smirk) Is that right? (The Gangreen Gang, still glaring, gave Zurg and Hades the cold shoulder and crossed their arms) Ace: (Angrily) What’s it to you? Snake: (Angrily) Assssss if we’ll rejoin you. Arturo: (Angrily) We’re no longer your mates nor amigos! Billy: (Angrily) So beat it! (Grubber angrily blows a raspberry in agreement. Suddenly, the rest of the pirates came out with evil smirks, getting the Gangreen Gang’s attention) Warp: (Sarcastically) But we missed you guys. Brer Fox: (Sarcastically) We really need you. Gangreen Gang: (Angrily) Not interested. (The pirates smirked, turning the Gangreen Gang’s anger into confusion) Ace: Why are you still smirking? We said no way, Jose. (Zurg and Hades walked in front of them, still smirking evilly) Zurg: Hades and I will make you an offer you can’t refuse. Hades: So take it or regret it. Snake: You’re jusssssst trying to trick ussssss. (The Gangreen Gang were about to walk away, when Zurg and Hades stopped them again) Zurg: Not so fast. It’s more than a trick. Hades: This’ll probably change your mind. For you see, they are already well-aware of this…. Upcoming deal. Ace: (Confused) What do you mean "they?" (He snaps his fingers, making Therru and the Powerpuff Girls appear behind the two villains, looking around in confusion when they noticed the Gangreen Gang and became concerned. Even the Gangreen Gang, who noticed them became shocked) Gangreen Gang: Girls?! Therru: It’s a tr…! Powerpuff Girls: They want…! (Suddenly, as the girls ran to them, smoke chains appeared and bound and gagged the girls, making them fall down. The Gangreen Gang ran up to them to free them when Hades, with an evil smirk, snapped his fingers again, making the four hostages vanish again before Ace reached them. After they vanished, the Gangreen Gang turned to the pirates in anger) Ace: Let them go, you jerks! (He lunged at Zurg and Hades, but the two dodged, making Ace lunge at the ground instead. As Ace recovered thanks to Grubber, Zurg and Hades explained their deal) Zurg: Ah-ah-ah! You must hear this deal. Hades: (Like a dealer) If you rejoin us and betray Sora and his friends, let us capture Sora's team, except Sora, Riku, and Roxas, at Skull Rock so they will witness Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas’ defeat at the hands of our warriors, while under a confession-proof spell along with these girls…. (He snaps his fingers again and Therru and the Powerpuff Girls, still bound and gagged in smoke chains, reappeared sitting next to the pirates) Hades: Then we’ll let you guys go free as birds and hang out anytime you like, so come on, what do you say? (The Gangreen Gang looked at the hostages in concern and then turned to Zurg and Hades in suspicion) Ace: So basically, you want us to let you kill Sora, Riku, Roxas, and their friends, right? Zurg: Nah, just hurt them is all. And besides, it’s just a little vengeance. Hades: And what do you owe them, huh? (Zurg and Hades goes over to Therru, the Powerpuff Girls, and the pirates and while Hades grabbed Therru with his hand from under her chin, Zurg picked up the Powerpuff Girls by the smoke chain dangling above) Hades: Aren’t these girls more important? (He makes baby faces in front of Therru’s face) Hades: Now answer us that. Zurg: Are they more important? Ace: Stop it! Snake: You’re hurting them! Arturo: Is this a trick question?! Zurg and Hades: Aren’t they?! (Fuzzy held his gun at Therru and the Powerpuff Girls and the Gangreen Gang, instead of answering the question, reluctantly gave in) Gangreen Gang: Fine! We’ll help you! Ace: But only if Sora, Riku, and Roxas don’t get hurt by you! Snake: And make sure thossssse girlssssss are ssssafe from any harm! Zurg: Fine! That’s a fair deal. Hades: These girls will be safe from harm. (They release their grips on Therru and the Powerpuff Girls and continued the deal offer while walking over to the Gangreen Gang) Zurg: And we’ll not lay a finger, or a hook…. Hades: Or a flame…. Zurg and Hades: On Sora Pan and his friends. Billy: That’s exactly what you said to Helga before. Zurg: As we’re aware, but we mean it. Hades: (Like a dealer) And here’s more. If any of those girls get hurt, then the confession-proof spell casted on the one who gets hurt will break and if they come clean on this deal to anyone, then the rest of your confession-proof spells will break too. So, come on, let’s shake on it. (He holds his hands out to the Gangreen Gang. The five hesitated) Hades: You know, we don’t have time. We got plans right about now! Going once, going twice? (The Gangreen Gang hesitantly turned to the girls and after they shook their heads “no” with a pleading look, the Gangreen Gang got determined and turned to Hades) Gangreen Gang: Deal! Zurg: Yes! Hades: The deal is set! (Then with that, much to the horror of the hostages, the Gangreen Gang took each of their hands and shook them with both of Hades’ hands. As soon as they touched to shake, a blue light surrounded the Gangreen Gang and the hostages, making them grimace in pain. After the light died down, the Gangreen Gang dropped onto the ground while the girls drooped, feeling like they are disoriented) Hades: Now the spell may make you a little queasy. Zurg: That’s right. (After the Gangreen Gang and the girls came to, Hades picked up a fallen tree bark with a levitation spell and said this next) Hades: Why not just…. SIT DOWN?! (On “DOWN,” he casts the bark at the Gangreen Gang, knocking them down onto their backs while Therru and the Powerpuff Girls watched in shock and concern. As the Gangreen Gang recovered, Zurg and Hades came up to them with evil smirks) Zurg: Now how does that feel when you betray us? Hades: Isn’t it just peachy? (They turned to Therru and the Powerpuff Girls still smirking evilly) Hades: And there’s a new thing we forgot to mention. Zurg: Yes. (They both went up to Therru and the Powerpuff Girls) Zurg: Now, now, girls. A deal’s a deal. Hades: That’s right. (Hades then snapped his fingers and then the smoke chains vanished, freeing Therru and the Powerpuff Girls, making them cough at first) Buttercup: (Angrily) You jerks! (Just when Buttercup flew up at them to punch them, Zurg grabbed her savagely) Zurg: Now behave yourself! Hades: And stay put with us until Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger…. (Zurg and Hades leered evilly with their evil smirks at the Gangreen Gang) Hades: Kills Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas. (The Gangreen Gang and the girls realized in shock) Ace: Wait! You said…! Zurg: (Laughs evilly) You five are so gullible! (Mockingly) ''Make sure they’re safe! ''(Seriously after laughing evilly along with the crew) As if we’ll spare Sora, Riku, and Roxas! Hades: We said Zurg and me won’t hurt them. But our warriors will. Snake: (In disbelief) Sssssso that deal…? (Zurg and Hades gave evil smugs and the Gangreen Gang slowly got angry) Ace: You…! Zurg: Shoo. Go get Sora and his friends. (After glancing at the girls in guilt, the Gangreen Gang reluctantly then ran off to go reluctantly betray Sora and his friends. After they were gone, Therru and the Powerpuff Girls glared at the pirates) Therru: You won’t get away with this! Zurg: Oh really? Hades: You’re gonna stick around our ship. So relax, enjoy the show down there. Bubbles: And what show are you talking about? Zurg: The downfall of Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas. Hades: And not to worry, their recruits that came along with you will join you. (Then, with a snap of his fingers, Hades teleported himself and everyone else inside the pirate ship. Once there, Banzai and Shenzi grabbed Therru, Ruggedo grabbed Blossom, Bebop grabbed Bubbles, and Rocksteady grabbed Buttercup and after pinning them to a wall with the prisoners struggling to break free, Hades snapped his fingers and smoke chains appeared and shackled the girls’ wrists above their heads and their ankles together, making the pirates holding them down to release their grips on them) Blossom: I can’t believe you tricked them like that! Zurg: Now, now. We’re gonna meet up with your green friends at Skull Rock and bring the others here. Hades: All except Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Shenzi: So sit back and enjoy yourselves. (She turns the screen on, revealing Sora and his friends sleeping at their camp, but Tamatoa and the Krookodile are nowhere to be seen) Zurg: This vision camera will focus on Sora, Riku, and Roxas only. Hades: And when we capture everyone else, we’ll let you, and the Gangreen Gang, watch our first Uni-Mind target. Zurg: Like say, the rest of the Lost Tiny Toons who didn’t go with you. (Shocked, the girls got furious) Bubbles: You wouldn’t! Therru: You can’t do this! Zurg: Oh, we can. Hades: And we will. (With that, the pirates left their prisoners behind to go to Skull Rock. Back at Sora’s team’s camp, they were asleep when Ace’s hand shook Sora awake) Sora: (Sleepily) Huh? Ace? What’s going on? Ace: Listen, uh…. (Then, the confession-proof spell activated, preventing him from revealing what happened. After Ace realized he, the girls, and the other Gangreen Gang members were, in fact, under that spell, he sighed and started, to his and the Gangreen Gang members’ regret, his lie) Ace: (Lying) All of us spotted the pirates heading to Skull Rock. Sora: (Confused) Skull Rock? Why would they…? Snake: (Lying) We need all of you to help usssss sssssee what they’re up to for their plot. Billy: (Lying) And then make them confess to how to restore the Uni-Mind. Arturo: (Lying) And Therru and the Powerpuff Girls are meeting us there. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Sora thought about it and then nods in agreement) Sora: Okay. (He turned to the others still sleeping) Sora: Guys! (The others woke up) Mushu: (Sleepily) Hold on…. That’s my waffle…. (He wakes up) Mushu: Don’t you know what time it is? B.E.N.: What’s happening this time, Sora? Sora: The Gangreen Gang, along with Therru and the Powerpuff Girls, spotted the pirates heading to Skull Rock. Roxas: But where’s Therru and the Powerpuff Girls? Sora: They’re meeting us there. Kayley: Are you sure? Sora: We’re sure. That’s what the Gangreen Gang said. (The group thought it over and nods in agreement) Sweetie: Okay. If they insist. (They get up to get ready. Later, at Skull Rock, the group looked around cautiously while the Gangreen Gang helped out in secret concern for their friends) Riku: (Whispering) They must be here somewhere…. Dizzy: (Whispering to Arnold) Anything yet? Arnold: (Whispering) No. Nothing so far. (Suddenly, Bubbles’ voice called out to them) Bubbles’ voice: (Voice over) Hey, guys! (The others listened and spoke up while the Gangreen Gang got concerned) Roxas: Bubbles? Is that you? Bubbles’ voice: (Voice over) Yeah! Zurg and Hades captured me, my sisters, and Therru! Help! (Shocked, Arren and Mushu rushed over to the source of Bubbles’ voice) Arren: We’re coming, girls! (But little did they, except the Gangreen Gang, knew, that Bubbles’ voice was actually a hidden Brer Fox luring them in and the pirates, except Zurg and Hades, are hidden with him, quietly chuckling evilly before Brer Fox continued his charade) Brer Fox: (Imitating Bubbles) Hurry! They’re gonna leave us here to drown! Mushu: Don’t worry, Bubbles! Arren: We’re here! (But when they arrived to the source of Bubbles’ voice, they stopped and got confused. For Therru and the Powerpuff Girls aren’t there. Then the others caught up with them) Kairi: What’s wrong, Arren? Arren: They’re not here. (The others, except the Gangreen Gang, got concerned) Namine: (Confused) But Bubbles’ voice was…. (Suddenly, a gun fired at them, making them dodge the shot, while Arnold and Helga hid within Sora’s jacket pocket. It was Fuzzy’s gun, and the pirates came out of hiding. Sora, Riku, and Roxas pulled their Keyblades out) Sora: What’s going on?! (Suddenly, Bebop and Rocksteady threw a net over the team, except Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the Gangreen Gang, much to the good guys’ horror. Then the two mutants dragged their captives away in a speed of light. Sora, Riku, and Roxas tried to give chase, but Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger jumped in their way while the Gangreen Gang looked on in concern) Black Chameleon: (Chuckling evilly) Got your friends. Riku: Give them back now! Black Chameleon: No. We need them to witness your defeat. Agent Ninja: But our fight won’t take place here. Our fight is nearby Captain Zurg and Admiral Hades’ ship. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas tried to reach their friends, but the Black Tiger leapt into the air and kicked them down) Roxas: Gangreen Gang! Do something! Help us! (Agent Ninja pretended to be surprised) Agent Ninja: (Mocking shock) Help you? (Seriously after chuckling evilly) They are helping us. Sora and Roxas: (Surprised) What? Riku: What are you talking about? Black Chameleon: They never were your friends to begin with. (A wave of betrayal descending upon them, Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned to the Gangreen Gang in disbelief) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Is this true? (The Gangreen Gang hung their heads down in guilt. Disbelief turned to anger, Sora, Riku, and Roxas got up and went up to accusingly) Roxas: We trusted you! Riku: And yet you lied! Sora: Have you no shame?! (Then, Kairi called out to them) Kairi: Sora, guys! Help! (Concerned for their friends, Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned to the Gangreen Gang) Sora: We’ll deal with you later! (The three rushed over to their friends still being dragged away in flight. Upon reaching them, Him appeared and fired a laser at the three boys from his mouth, stunning them) Xion: No, guys! (Then Sora, Riku, and Roxas fell unconscious into the flowing river. They then floated away out of Skull Rock and were gone. The pirates chuckled evilly and escaped with their new prisoners. Zurg and Hades appeared behind the saddened and guilty Gangreen Gang, who saw the whole thing, with evil smirks) Zurg: Relax, boys. Hades: You did your part very well. Ace: (Sadly and bitterly) Yeah. Betrayal really stings. Gangreen Gang except Ace: (Sadly and bitterly) Yes. (Meanwhile, at the shores of Dreamland, Sora, Riku, and Roxas were washed ashore when they woke up slowly, coughing some water) Sora: Are you okay? Riku: No! We’re not okay! Roxas: Our friends were captured! (Remembering in realization, Sora nods) Sora: Right. (They got up in determination) Sora: If it’s a fight those three warriors want by Zurg and Hades’ ship, then it’s a fight we’ll give them. (They run to the location of the ship. Back at the ship, the other teammates were shackled in smoke chains on the wall the same way Therru and the Powerpuff Girls are by the pirates. After they struggled a little, Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger arrived in front of them, and they chuckled evilly) Agent Ninja: We just spotted Sora Pan and his friends heading our way. Black Chameleon: The fishes have taken the bait. Namine: You’re gonna kill them, are you? Hades: Yep. Zurg: So enjoy the show while the rest of our crew guard you. Hades: And don’t think about calling out for help. For this room is sound-proof. Zurg: And the Gangreen Gang will stay in here and watch you. (The Gangreen Gang hesitated upon hearing that. The other teammates, except a concerned Therru and the Powerpuff Girls, turned to the Gangreen Gang in anger, making Arturo yelp and hide behind Billy) Kayley: Gangreen Gang! I can’t believe we trusted you! Mushu: Especially after we took you in! (Warp sneeringly went up to Kayley) Warp: Now, now, toots. They did their role, now it’s the warriors’ turn to do their role. (Then he, along with Drake, goes up to Therru and Satsuki respectively and with Warp's left real hand, grabbed Therru's face by the chin and Drake grabbed Satsuki's face the same way) Warp: And who knows? Maybe this burned chick will make a fine slave girl. Drake: And maybe along with this babe. (An angry Therru and Satsuki bites Warp and Drake’s hand, making them retract in pain. Then Warp smirked and backslaps Therru across her right unburned cheek with his right robotic hand while Drake slapped Satsuki, much to the good guys’ shock) Arren: Therru! Mei: Satsuki! Warp: A feisty little dragon girl vixen, huh? Drake: (Glancing at a glaring Satsuki) Even this little babe is feisty. (Mojo Jojo then came in with an evil smirk) Mojo Jojo: The Uni-Mind is set! Zurg: Perfect! (The crew left the prisoners and the Gangreen Gang in the room to try it out. Outside on the deck of the ship, Zurg and Hades watched in anticipation) Zurg: (Chuckling evilly) This is gonna be good. Hades: (Smiling evilly) Indeed. (Mojo Jojo then typed on a keyboard to the big gun holding the corrupted Uni-Mind and made an announcement) Mojo Jojo: Acme’s Tree is targeted! Zurg and Hades: Good! (Shenzi went up to an intercom by the door where the room containing the prisoners and the Gangreen Gang is and pushed it. Inside, the group saw the screen switch to Acme’s Tree) Xion: (Concerned) Why’s Acme’s Tree on screen? (Then Shenzi contacted them from outside) Shenzi: The Uni-Mind, that’s what. (Shocked, the group watched on helplessly. Out on the deck, Mojo Jojo fired the gun and the Uni-Mind’s red and purple laser shot out toward Acme’s Tree. At Acme’s Tree, the rest of the Lost Tiny Toons were sitting around, very hopeful that Sora and his friends will succeed. Suddenly, they see the red and purple laser coming at them) Buster: What’s that? (Suddenly, the laser struck them. Back at the ship’s deck, Zurg and Hades felt the reaction and smirked evilly) Hades: We can feel it! Zurg: The control! The power! (At Acme’s Tree, the Lost Tiny Toons have awakened with glowing blood red eyes, possessed by the Uni-Mind, and like Zurg and Hades, smirked evilly) Zurg’s voice: (Echoing over the possessed) Evil rules! (Back at the ship’s deck, Hades cheered in agreement) Hades: Boom-da-da-boom-boom-boom! (Inside their prison, the group saw in horror the Lost Tiny Toons now doing Zurg and Hades’ evil bidding) Kayley: This is not good…. Dizzy: Definitely not good at all…. (The Gangreen Gang, who saw the whole thing, got saddened and full of guilt even more. In the forest, Sora, Riku, and Roxas continued their way to the south lagoon’s area to rescue their friends) Coming up: Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger ambush Sora, Riku, and Roxas, and gives them a good beating, while at the same time, the Gangreen Gang secretly break their deal with Zurg and Hades behind the pirates’ backs and help the team escape so they can help Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies